


Playing With Gryffindors

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Playing With Gryffindors

Title: Playing With Gryffindors  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 375  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html) and [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html).

  
~

Playing With Gryffindors

~

Draco took a sip of his wine and watched Potter squirm. When he’d discovered that Potter was to be their latest matchmaking project, he’d all but crowed.

“Would you like to join us?” he asked the annoyingly shrill man. What was his name? Ah, yes, Colin. “Colin?”

Both Potter and Neville looked at him in horror, and Draco met both their stares with a bland look. Playing with Gryffindors was so much fun.

“Wow, Colin, it’s, um, great to see you,” Harry said as Colin looked around for another chair to add to the table, “but this is a bit of a private meeting, I’m afraid.”

Colin seemed disappointed and Draco could see why. He would be missing an opportunity to be seen with a Malfoy, which was a devastating blow. “Oh, but really, Potter, we can talk later if you like,” he said, loving the look of panic in Potter’s eyes. “If you and, um, Colin here need to catch up...”

“We still have some things to discuss in private, Draco,” Neville said firmly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Apparently Neville was prepared to defend Potter’s honour. A small part of Draco wondered why that bothered him.

Colin looked nervous, as if sensing the undercurrents. “Oh, it’s all right,” he said. “Why don’t you just Floo me, Harry? It’s been ages since we chatted.” And as he scribbled down his information, Draco smirked quietly. This Colin chap was clearly smitten. His spells really were the best.

Potter accepted the parchment and when Colin was gone, he exhaled an apparently relieved breath. “That was close,” he murmured.

Draco raised a brow. “Oh? Is he not your type?”

“Are you kidding me?” Potter was getting flushed again, and Draco sat back to watch the explosion that never came, much to his disappointment. Scowling, Potter said, “Just tell me about the spell so I can find a way to reverse it, all right?”

“Reverse it?” Draco shrugged. Well, if Potter was that short-sighted, he didn’t deserve to have Draco’s expertise...

“Well, what do we have here?” a smooth, drawling voice asked. “The lions appear to be ganging up on a poor, defenceless snake. We can’t have that.”

Draco sighed. Of all the people to show up now...

~


End file.
